Bonfire of the Amazons
by Kalta79
Summary: Starts during Ephiny's funeral in Endgame


She watched them, standing safely out of sight, the flames from the funeral pyre illuminating their sorrow, so evident on their faces, more noticeable on the younger blonde.

Amarice started to walk by, apparently not seeing her, until she reached and touched the young Amazon, who jumped. "Oh, it's you…I don't know if I'm going to get used to seeing you, considering…why aren't you talking to Xena…and Gabrielle?" Amarice asked, the latter's name spoken with something close to disgust, unlike the respect and awe evident when she spoke the name of the Warrior Princess. "Did you find Xenan and tell him?"

She looked at Amarice with a stern gaze. "If it wasn't for Gabrielle, the Amazons would have been killed in a war with Tyldus and his centaurs. You would do well to remember that when your respect for the true Queen of the Amazons is in a sorry state. Did not Ephiny teach you anything?"

Amarice lowered her head and started examining her boots in response to the rebuke. "You know what I mean…you should be the Queen…you should have spoken up. It's what she would have wanted." she muttered.

"I am full aware of what Ephiny wanted, as you well know. She was an Amazon to the end. She wanted the Nation to go on, and she knew Gabrielle would pick the right one to bring that about. Why do you think I sent you to go find her? Besides, I feel my place is no longer here…and it seems you feel the same way. And yes, Xenan knows. He will be here soon to get his mother's things."

"Tell you what, you protest the mask being given to someone else, and I'll stay here." Amarice offers, not wanting to have to put up with Gabrielle, even though it would mean giving up a chance to travel and learn with the most famous warrior of the Amazon Nation, even though Xena technically wasn't an Amazon.

She turned away from Amarice, but not before telling her to start packing if she was gonna to leave with Gabrielle and Xena. When Amarice's attempts to get her to say something else failed, she did finally go to pack some things. The woman stayed there, watching the Warrior and Amazon Princess/Queen watch the flames die out. She didn't know how long she stood there until the new Queen came to her side. Chilapa seemed a bit uncomfortable, and she had a sneaking suspicion why.

"Don't worry Chilapa, I don't want to be Queen. You'll make a great one. Just remember what Gabrielle said about doing what Ephiny would have done. She's right. But if you still feel you need to make it up to me somehow, invite Xena and Gabrielle to stay tonight…we need a feast." I'll talk to them then…there was much that needed to be said, she thought before continuing. "Ephiny would not have wanted us to mourn her death. And with morale still down from the recent war, a celebration is just what we need to get things on the right track again. It can be for your coronation. Oh and Xenan will be here soon to get his mother's things." she said, then went to the Queen's hut, to gather Ephiny's belongings.

She stopped at the doorway, hit by a sudden wave of grief…she hadn't really let herself grieve, since there was so much to do since the patrol had returned with Ephiny's body, still slightly warm to the touch. First she had Amarice go get Gabrielle and Xena, then they had to turn back Pompey's men during another attack, then Xena and Gabrielle arrived, so she could go tell Xenan and the centaur community the news about his mother. Now she didn't have any thing to do to keep her mind off recent events.

 _It was not fair! After everything that happened over the years, to have things basically back where they started…_ she shrugged the despairing thoughts off, instead looking around and deciding what Xenan would want. The rest would be buried with Ephiny, per the ancient custom. All of it would have been burned with Ephiny on the pyre, but she interceded, knowing that Xenan might want some of his mother's things, and the others deferred to her opinion, allowing a slight change. The things Xenan didn't want would be burned separately, then buried with their Queen. There had been so many Queens and changes over the years, she hardly recognized anything. But all the changes were for the better, thanks to Ephiny.

She sighed, hearing some cheering and such outside. She was surprised to see that the feast was already in progress. She must have been in the Queen's hut longer than she thought. She spotted Xena and Gabrielle almost right away, thanks to the respectful space the sisters had given them, not encroaching at all, though Amarice was edging on it. Gabrielle was trying to enjoy the impromptu celebration, but there was still a shadow of sorrow in her face. Xena looked a bit out of her element, but was focusing her attention on her companion, the concern on her face, and the tender way she put her hand on the bard's so….so…touching beyond words, considering it was the Warrior Princess. But love had amazing powers, as she well knew.

She started to head in their direction, but smelled the aromas of the food cooking, and realized she hadn't eaten anything yet, so she went to get some meat and drink first, then approached the silent pair. She went in front of them and sat down. Shock registered on both their faces, and they immediately stood up. Then confusion and hope shone almost tangibly on Gabrielle's face, due to the courtesy of the bonfire, while suspicion and something else a bit darker appeared on the Warrior Princess's.

She smiled gently. "Sit down, it's alright, I get that reaction a lot. No, I'm not Ephiny, I'm her twin sister. My name is Corana."


End file.
